


moonlight rising (you should get some rest)

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Romantic Tension, [keito voice] self care? never heard of it, hello I am here with soft watakeis, hints of touch starved Keito because I like to project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Keito collapses from exhaustion; Wataru makes sure he takes time to recover.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru
Kudos: 35





	moonlight rising (you should get some rest)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Looking Glass by Before You Exit (a good song for watakei please listen to it)

"Right hand man! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hibiki, we're outside the student council room, where _else_ would I be," Keito didn't have time or energy to deal with Wataru's antics right now. Of all the times for him to show up... He'd just wanted another energy drink since his stock had run out, and he was on the edge of falling asleep- or worse- without another to keep him going. He hadn't expected to run into anyone else, much less Wataru.

"Ah, but it's late! Most everyone else has gone home already, though I suppose I should've known you would remain here..." He trails off as he realizes Keito isn't really paying attention, gaze glassy. "...Keito-kun?"

"I'm- I'm fine, just give me moment-" that's all he manages to say before passing out, and it's only Wataru's quick reflexes that keep him from hitting the floor.

And this really hadn't been in Wataru's plans when he'd seen Keito passing and decided to approach him. He'd simply been bored, and messing with Keito was always amusing. It wasn't that this was particularly unusual; Keito had overworked himself so much that he'd collapsed like this at least a couple of times now, but he'd never done it in Wataru's presence. He wasn't sure what the usual procedure was, here, but he certainly wasn't going to leave Keito alone after this. He knew very well that if he tried to leave him on the couch in the student council room that he would start working again immediately after waking, despite how clearly unwell he was. He wonders if Keito had even eaten today- he wouldn't be surprised if the answer was no.

Hmmm.

If Keito wasn't going to take care of himself on his own then Wataru would simply have to make him!

"My dear Keito-kun," he says softly, lifting him up properly to carry him to the infirmary, "you really do worry everyone when you work yourself to exhaustion like this..."

***

Keito wakes, briefly, at one point. There's a hand running through his hair gently, and someone is humming, voice familiar, but he can't quite pin it down. He cracks open his eyes, but his vision is blurry, glasses gone. Still, he feels... safe, somehow, and so he feels it's okay to let himself go back to sleep for a bit, just this once.

He doesn't remember it when he wakes again.

***

It's quiet when he floats back into consciousness. The surface beneath him is soft- didn't he pass out in the hallway? This certainly isn't the floor. He can't seem to bring himself to think into it any deeper than that, or to open his eyes. Keito didn't realize until now just how exhausted he'd been. He still is. It would be easy to just drift off again, and he nearly does. But the idea of the work he could be doing- should be doing- forces him to properly wake up. 

He can make out that he's in the infirmary. Keito's been here enough times- mainly because of Eichi, but this isn't the first time he's collapsed, either- to know it even without his glasses. There's movement, a flash of pale blue, and he knows who it is even before he speaks. 

"Keito-kun! You've awoken at last! Amazing!"

"...You're very loud, as usual," Keito says, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours or so," He wonders if he's imagining how Wataru's voice had gotten quieter.

It had been after class and unit practice that he'd started working, and a while after that when he'd gotten up and proceeded to pass out, so it had to be evening by now. "I should get back to-" He sits up, and almost has to lay back down from the wave of dizziness that passes over him. A hand on his shoulder steadies him, and his glasses slide onto his face a moment later. For once he's thankful for Wataru's lack of respect for personal space, though he wouldn't say that to him (he'd probably take it as an invitation to be even more irritating, after all).

"Don't concern yourself with work. You're hardly in a state to do any, and it's quite late."

"I have to-"

"Keito-kun," Wataru says, and his tone makes Keito pause, "Things won't fall apart if you take a break, you know. No one will be upset with you for taking care of yourself."

It's not that he doesn't know that, exactly. It's just that he's generally terrible at remembering to take care of himself, gets caught up in everything he has to do and everyone relying on him to do those things. Sometimes it does feel like Yumenosaki would fall apart if he didn't keep it together. The student council certainly would, considering he ends up taking on not only his own work but part of Himemiya's and Eichi's as well. He never feels like he has time to slow down, not until his body forces him to like it had just done.

"...I suppose you're right," as much as he doesn't like admitting it, "I'll go home, then."

"Excellent!" Wataru exclaims, "I do believe this is the first time you've ever listened to me, right hand man!"

"Well, don't expect it to become commonplace," Keito gets up, still feeling faint. A few hours of sleep certainly hadn't made up for days without, but he couldn't stay here all night. He doesn't see Wataru's assessing gaze on him.

"...Keito-kun, you usually walk to school, yes?"

"Part of the way, yes. The train doesn't have a stop near my house, so I can only take it part of the way here," he replies, unsure of where this is leading. The walking isn't usually an issue; he's used to physical activity between idol work and the archery club. But... he hadn't realized until Wataru brought it up that it wasn't going to be pleasant to do so today. He could call Eichi and he would send a car to take Keito home, but he didn't want to disturb Eichi's rest like that... more like Keito was sure he'd probably insist on coming himself, and he didn't want Eichi getting himself sent to the hospital again by pushing himself more than necessary. He had been in worse states than this, he could manage.

"I can't let you leave in good conscience... I'd hate for my fated rival to pass out on the way home, after all!"

He sighs. "What do you suggest then, Hibiki? I can't stay in the infirmary all night."

"My house is closer! Come stay the night with me."

"I'm really not in the mood for your games."

"I'm being quite serious!"

Keito pauses. Considers. Usually he'd reject the offer immediately. There were... a lot of reasons he was uncertain of spending that much time alone with Wataru. But tonight... "You don't have any ulterior motives here, do you?"

"You're so suspicious, Keito-kun! But no, I really do worry about you making it home in this state..."

"Alright. Just this time."

So Keito called his parents to let them know about the change in plans and gathered his things, and then they set off to Wataru's house. He's surprisingly quiet for once, somehow manages to look just as dazzling in the light of the street lamps as he does on stage- and no, no, that is _not_ a train of thought Keito should be following, especially not since he's going to have to spend the rest of the night with Wataru. He did not have a crush on Wataru. 

...Maybe if he kept telling himself that, it would become true.

"Eichi asked me to keep an eye on you when he's not around, you know," Wataru says, suddenly, "You do this to yourself too often."

Keito feels something cold rise in him at the words. But he wasn't close enough to Wataru to feel that way, not really. They'd never... been friends, exactly, had they? Of course he was only doing this as a favor for Eichi. He stops walking, and Wataru doesn't notice until he's a few steps ahead, turning back to him. "Don't push yourself to care for me just for Eichi's sake. I can manage just fine."

"Jumping to conclusions, hmm? I don't do things only for Eichi- I _do_ have my free will, after all. _I_ am concerned about you. Don't you think it's warranted, considering you collapsed in my arms earlier?" His voice is soft, and Keito's.... not used to hearing Wataru speak that way, at least not to him. "I've told you before, haven't I? I do hold you in high regard. Please do not assume I only spend time around you because of a mutual friend."

Keito stares at him, searches for any hint of insincerity, and finds none. "...I'm sorry for the trouble, then."

"It's no trouble at all!" he replies as they reach the station.

The train ride is short; Wataru really does live closer than Keito. Despite this, he still catches himself almost falling asleep more than once; he still hasn't recovered from earlier, and he won't until he gets more sleep. At one point Wataru moves closer, enough for their shoulders to touch, dismissing it with a whisper of _"to make more room for others, Keito-kun,"_ but it's a thinly veiled attempt to help steady him, and they both know it. Keito takes it for what it is and leans against Wataru, just a little. It's just because he's exhausted, he thinks. He'd never allow this otherwise. They remain like that until they arrive and are forced to part so they can walk to the house.

Keito isn't sure what he'd expected Wataru's house to look like, but it's... very normal, so unlike the man himself. It's not small, but it's certainly not a mansion like many Yumenosaki students reside in. Wataru's doves all come flying out when he removes his coat. Most of them land on the various perches around the room, but one of them comes to land on Keito's shoulder.

"...Jeanne?" he guesses, because this isn't the first time Wataru's doves have taken interest in him, and 99% of the time it's Jeanne.

"Correct! I'm sure she appreciates you remembering her name!" ...Keito isn't sure the dove really knows or cares either way, but he won't argue over it. "Would you like anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"I think it would be best if I just went to sleep."

"Of course! Come this way, I'll retrieve something for you to change into," and then he is lead back to where he assumes Wataru's bedroom is. Jeanne flies off to join the other doves.

Contrary to the rest of the house, the bedroom is very _Wataru._ Everything is brightly colored, yet somehow none of it clashes. The desk, dresser- every flat surface save for the floor, really- is a mess of things, many of which Keito can't even name. Here, too, there are perches set up in various places for the doves, as well as a large birdcage in one corner. The bed seems to be queen sized, the quilt a deep blue. He hadn't ever expected to be in circumstances in which he'd be _here,_ but he finds this close to how he'd imagined it would look. He goes to stand beside Wataru after examining everything.

"Your parents aren't home?" Keito asks while Wataru rifles through the drawers, trying to distract himself from how much the idea of wearing his clothes flusters him. 

"They're on a trip at the moment! It's just us tonight," He straightens up again, passing over the items to Keito, "perhaps you can meet them next time. They would like you."

He doesn't quite know what to make of _that,_ because it sounds far too similar to a partner being introduced to one's parents, and it's hard to tell if Wataru intended it to sound that way and is teasing him again, if it was unintentional, or... something else. "....Maybe," he finally answers, and Wataru seems satisfied enough with the response. He goes to change, the entire time attempting _not_ to think about whose clothes he's wearing and still ending up thinking about it anyway. He and Wataru are almost the same height and size, so everything fits well enough, though the shirt is a little looser around the shoulders than his own would be.

"Everything fits alright, I assume?" Wataru asks when he returns.

"It's fine," he says. 

"Amazing!" The exclamation is, surprisingly, not accompanied by roses or doves or any other theatrics. Wataru had been relatively subdued compared to usual. Keito isn't sure why, but he appreciates it. "You may have the bed, I will sleep on the couch-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hibiki. I'm not taking your bed; you've already done enough for me tonight."

"But there's no point to it all if you don't get a good night's sleep, right hand man!"

He's not wrong. "...Well, the bed is big enough for two people," Let it not be said that Keito isn't willing to compromise.

Wataru _blushes,_ eyes widening, but it's gone so quickly that Keito wonders if he imagined it. He can count on one hand the times he's seen Wataru caught off guard like that."Keito-kun, so forward! Very well, if that's what it takes to satisfy you-"

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he says, wondering if Wataru is using the theatrics to deflect from how he'd reacted. He chooses not to think too deeply on it.

"If you say so... But please do feel free to let me know if you change your min-"

"Incorrigible!"

Wataru just laughs as he leaves to get ready for bed himself. Maybe if Keito was less tired he'd think more about how he'd just gotten himself into a situation where he's going to be in close quarters with Wataru for an extended period of time, which was perhaps not the best idea considering his recently realized- or recently accepted, at least- crush. But he's honestly ready to fall asleep just sitting there. He doesn't have the energy to have a gay panic (or to consider the implications of Wataru being suspiciously soft towards him all night). He sets his glasses on the side table, and can't resist closing his eyes for a moment. 

That's all it takes to start drifting off again.

.

.

.

.

The next time he opens his eyes it's because his sleep has been disturbed. He can't tell exactly why until a moment later, when Wataru gets into bed next to him, and he realizes he'd fallen asleep sitting up and that he'd been moved. Then the blanket is pulled over the two of them and he stops trying to think, because he's only half-conscious and it's warm and comfortable, and it would be very, very easy to fall asleep again like this.

"Ah. Did I wake you?" Wataru asks quietly, and words seem to be beyond him at the moment, so Keito just hums in response. A hand brushes his bangs out of his face, and he can't help leaning into the touch, unused to such treatment and tired enough to not feel ~~flustered~~ embarrassed about letting himself give into it. Wataru seems to take this as an indication to continue, shifting closer to Keito as he keeps stroking his hair gently. Something about it gives him déjà vu, but he can't imagine when this has happened before, so he ignores the feeling. Keito finds he doesn't mind the close contact, and if he perhaps moves closer as well, lets Wataru wrap his other arm around him, it's not as if anyone but them ever would know. 

Perhaps in the morning he will regret getting himself into this situation... or maybe the two of them will finally admit to each other what they've been avoiding for months instead. None of that matters here and now, however.

"You can rest now, Keito," Wataru says, tone soft and affectionate. (He thinks he would like to hear Wataru speak to him that way more often.)

So, he closes he eyes, and for the first time in a while, Keito rests.

**Author's Note:**

> you: the watakei and watakeichi tags already have multiple fics where they share a bed, you wrote one of them-  
> me: bold of you to assume that will stop me
> 
> They have a Conversation in the morning and finally get together and as Keito's boyfriend Wataru makes sure he never works himself to this point again. I've been wanting to write a "Keito passes out from exhaustion in front of Wataru" fic literally since I started shipping them, which was in like... April of last year? So I'm glad I finally got around to it.
> 
> Also I think about how Wataru has canonically sung a lullaby to Keito a lot so did I have to make him do it again here? Absolutely.
> 
> @amber_flicker on twitter, bastardbabyeichi on tumblr!


End file.
